Encadenado a tu reflejo
by Inefable
Summary: Draco abandonó su vida anterior, se mudó al Mundo Muggle para dedicarse al arte y logró convertirse en un reconocido novelista. Aunque vivió mucho tiempo intentando matar el dolor, ahora sabe que los sentimientos pueden cambiar.
1. Capítulo x Uno

Hace días que no estoy en mi casa y no tengo la viñeta de Harry que me falta publicar. En cuanto pueda ir a buscarla, la publico :)

Mientras, hago una pausa y publico los fics del Fuh-Q-Fest del Foro Drarry.

* * *

**x| Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**x| Clasificación:** NC-17

**x| Reto (por Carli-chan):** Harry y Draco tienen sexo, pero no tienen idea de si lo que existe entre ellos es sólo eso o hay algo más. Tienen dudas y no están seguros. Un Drarry bien Angst, basado en la canción de los Guns N' Roses, '_November Rain_'.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November Rain_

Caminar bajo la lluvia puede ser un sentimiento liberador y, a la vez, abrumador, pero hay que tener la voluntad para salir al exterior y dejar que las frías gotas de agua golpeen nuestros rostros y se proclamen dueñas de nuestras vestimentas.

No todas las personas nacieron para caminar bajo la lluvia, de la misma manera en que no todas lo hicieron para estar enamoradas.

El amor es una tormenta que se desata sobre ti, sin previo aviso y sin tu consentimiento.

Los soñadores cierran los ojos, alzan el rostro hacia el cielo y dejan que la lluvia los transporte a una realidad que no conocen aquellos que huyen hacia lugares resguardados, para evitar que los toque el agua.

Al comienzo, Draco era una de esas personas; siempre el primero en escapar ante la mínima posibilidad de lluvia, pues no quería verse sorprendido por los auges de una tormenta. Y cuando el agua lo atrapaba desprevenido, corría y se alejaba con la mayor rapidez posible.

Draco no quería enamorarse, no se lo permitía. O, al menos, así fue hasta un lluvioso siete de Noviembre…

* * *

_We've been through this, such a long, long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain_

La librería estaba abarrotada por personas que esperaban que Sin Nombre les firmara sus copias de Sin Título – Volumen II.

Y Draco, mientras tanto, estaba pensando en la época durante la cual se había alejado del Mundo Mágico. Había sido tras el asesinato de sus padres.

La comunidad mágica jamás había aceptado que hubiesen quedado en libertad y dos magos, que habían perdido familiares durante la guerra, habían decidido hacer justicia por mano propia.

A pesar de que había sido clarísimo que ellos habían sido los asesinos, habían resultado impunes y, por lo tanto, Draco no sólo había sido consignado a sufrir por sus padres, sino que también a sentir miedo.

Incapaz de permitirse vivir asustado por el resto de su vida, tiñó su cabello, cambió su nombre por Thuban Black, dejó todo atrás y se mudó al Mundo Muggle, para dedicarse a la escritura.

Por si acaso, a la hora de publicar por primera vez, decidió que su nombre no debía aparecer en las novelas y tras convencer a la editorial, con un poco de magia de por medio, pasó a ser conocido como Sin Nombre.

La ambigüedad de su pseudónimo generó curiosidad y, rápidamente, su primer novela, Sin Título – Volumen I, se volvió conocida en todo el país y, luego, en el mundo entero.

Todos morían por saber más acerca de Sin Nombre y cuando por fin se anunció que el enigmático autor se presentaría en la librería 'Borders', en el 203 de Oxford Street, a firmar libros, se generó una verdadera revolución a lo largo y ancho del país, y en otras partes del planeta.

Los foros más importantes de Internet organizaron salidas conjuntas y algunas personas incluso viajaron desde América para poder asistir al evento.

Al comprender la magnitud de la situación, la editorial decidió vender entradas y alargar la actividad durante una semana para que nadie se la perdiera.

Draco aceptó sin problemas, ya que la darían un buen porcentaje de las ganancias.

Poco antes de que abrieran las puertas de la librería y tuviese que enfrentarse a sus miles de lectores, se colocó un antifaz negro sobre el rostro y dejó que algunos mechones oscuros de pelo cubrieran un poco los ojos.

Desde las nueve de la mañana hasta el mediodía escribió 'SN' en decenas y decenas de libros. Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, se retiró a una sala trasera, donde lo esperaban su editor, una mesa con un elegante mantel y una fuente de pasta. Draco adoraba la pasta.

—Qué efusivos que son, ¿no? Todos te adoran, especialmente las muchachas.

Lo cierto era que no era sólo la incógnita que lo rodeaba lo que hacía populares a sus obras. De hecho, éstas eran cautivadoras novelas de misterio que combinaban la música clásica con asesinatos. Los encargados de resolver los casos eran dos jóvenes amigos, que a los lectores les resultaban muy carismáticos.

Como estaba muy de moda últimamente, las lectoras mujeres habían comenzado a percibir cierto subtexto entre Ewan y Alan, los protagonistas.

El nacimiento del 'Ewal' (término para denominar una posible relación entre los personajes) en Internet había catapultado al primer libro a la fama.

Hacía poco, un vocero de Sin Nombre, había confirmado que sería una saga compuesta por siete libros y que el autor no descartaba la posibilidad de involucrar emocionalmente a sus personajes.

Draco no tenía real interés en ver a Ewan y a Alan en una relación amorosa, pero cambiar el contexto de su vida no había logrado cambiar lo que en el fondo siempre había sido: un joven codicioso.

Sabía que el Ewal estaba de moda y le haría vender más libros, lo que resultaría en más dinero y, por consiguiente, más comodidad, un hogar más grande y más libertad para, en el futuro, escribir lo que tuviese ganas.

Después llegarían las películas de los libros, el merchandising… y sería rico, una vez más. El Ministerio de la Magia le había quitado todo lo material y dos asesinos le habían arrebatado lo que más le importaba en la vida. No podía hacer nada para regresar a sus padres, pero sí podía alimentar lo que nadie había logrado quitarle: su ambición.

—Thuban, ya es hora de volver.

La voz de su editor lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Asintiendo, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y pensó que había comido mejores pastas en su vida. Se puso de pie y regresó a la sala central de la librería.

Estaba caminando hacia la mesa con mantel negro que aguardaba por él a pocos metros de distancia… y se detuvo al verlo.

Harry Potter estaba allí, frente a uno de los mostradores, hablando con una vendedora.

—Hmm, no sé. Sólo necesito que sea sobre la Revolución Francesa, desde el punto de vista Muggle. Ern, quiero decir, francés… Punto de vista francés. Ya sabe, de Francia… Ah, y que sea muy largo. A mi amiga le encanta leer.

Draco entornó los ojos. Potter. Sólo a ese idiota se le podía ocurrir buscar un libro sobre la Revolución Francesa en _esa_ librería, _ese_ día. ¿No podía comprarlo en otra parte? ¿No veía que el lugar estaba lleno de gente? La fila de personas seguía a lo largo de seis cuadras y los fans seguían llegando.

Caminó hacia Potter y al encontrarse a su lado, se arrepintió de haberse movido. El antifaz generaba preguntas y curiosidad entre los Muggles, pero Potter sí lo conocía. De seguro, lo reconocería de inmediato.

—Hola —lo saludó el muchacho. Draco realizó una mueca. Dios, ese Gryffindor incompetente realmente estaba ciego. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era él, Draco Malfoy?

—Hola. ¿Vienes a que te firme los libros?

Potter lo miró, confundido—. ¿No? ¿Sí? Hmm, disculpa, pero, ¿quién eres?

Draco, que ya se había familiarizado con los emoticones de la web, escribió 'facepalm' mentalmente.

—Sin Nombre, el autor de los libros que todos llevan en las manos.

Y así, como si nada, Potter se rió descaradamente—. Ah, sí. Había oído hablar de ti. No te ofendas, pero, ¿no pudiste pensar en un mejor nombre? Es tan tonto… Como esa gente que se pone nombres como Enigma, Nada, Inefable o Incógnita para parecer geniales. Son tan idiotas.

Draco tragó saliva. En el tiempo que llevaba siendo Sin Nombre, todos habían admirado su originalidad y audacia. ¿Y ahora Potter se creía un crítico? Maldito Gryffindor.

—Yo creo que es un nombre brillante. Quizás tu pobre excusa de cerebro no logra calibrar sus ocultos e inexpugnables significados —le dijo, esforzándose por no mostrarle su clásica sonrisa, para no ser descubierto.

—Bueno, yo sigo pensando que es idiota.

Continuaron discutiendo durante un buen rato y cuando Potter le soltó que había intentado leer el primer libro y se había aburrido, Draco sintió ganas de hechizarlo. Como hacer magia frente a tantas personas para atacar al Jefe de Aurors no le pareció una buena idea, ofendido, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, acompañado por dos guardias de 'Borders'. Potter lo llamó, pero él lo ignoró y ni siquiera se detuvo a causa de los ruegos de sus lectores.

Condujo hacia su apartamento y segundos después de bajar del auto, escuchó _la voz_ a sus espaldas.

—Oyes algo que no te gusta y te vas. Qué valiente.

¿Acaso los Aurors no estaban siempre ocupados? ¿Por qué razón Potter tenía tiempo para irritarlo? ¿Había vacaciones 'Aurorescas'?

—No me molestes. Vete o… llamaré a la policía—. Draco era completamente consciente de lo muy ridículo que era eso, pero se suponía que era un ingenuo Muggle.

—Está bien, pero creo que un Stupefy será suficiente para detenerlos.

Draco, que había continuado caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta.

El rostro de Potter ahora estaba serio.

—Es una lástima que tus épocas de Dementor Falso hayan terminado. El disfraz hubiese sido más útil que esa mascarita.

—Es un antifaz, Potter —replicó Draco, pensando en Whisky. Necesitaba Whisky. Ya.

Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta del edificio y la atravesó sin mirar al otro joven. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, musitó—: ¿Vienes o te vas?

Potter entró al edificio con él y fue recién al caminar hacia el elevador cuando Draco se percató de que estaba mojando el suelo. Había estaba estado tan concentrado en Potter que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y ahora ambos estaban impregnados de agua.

* * *

_Perdón, Carli. Sé que es re aburrido u.u Pero te súper prometo que después se pone mejor xD_


	2. Capítulo x Dos

**Capítulo Dos**

_Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one_

Ni bien entró en el departamento supo que había cometido un error. Esto le pasaba por haber sido criado como un educado señorito Malfoy. Malditos buenos modales que lo habían llevado a invitar a Potter a pasar. Con Potter, las reglas de protocolo no debían contar...

Continuaba insultando la situación mentalmente mientras el otro muchacho se quitaba la chaqueta azul y se sentaba (sin su permiso) en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Resignado, Draco abrió algunas alacenas, pensando en que había olvidado comprar Whisky.

Ya ambos se habían secado la ropa y el cabello con sus respectivas varitas. Draco, sin embargo, no se había quitado el antifaz negro.

—Hermione se dio cuenta de que eras tú —le comentó Potter, a la vez que Draco le entregaba un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla.

Esa revelación lo sorprendió un poco. ¿Granger?

— ¿Y cómo se dio cuenta?

—Por lo que escribiste en el capítulo cinco de tu primer libro. Dijo que hay un mensaje oculto.

Draco no sabía si sorprenderse aún más o insultar. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué Granger? Además, ¿Granger, leyendo literatura Muggle popular?

—Se lo regaló Ron —le comunicó Potter, casi leyéndole la mente—. No sabía qué regalarle y pensó que la cubierta negra le iba a interesar porque era 'muy misteriosa'.

De verdad, no podía creer que Weasley y él estuviesen de acuerdo en algo… Y tampoco podía creer estar conversando civilizadamente con su otro antiguo enemigo escolar.

Potter se estaba comportando y Draco comprendió que en la librería sólo había estado molestándolo, sin verdaderas intenciones de pelear.

—¿Fuiste a comprar o solamente querías comprobar la teoría de Granger?

—Fue una coincidencia. Hermione me pidió que le comprara un libro. Supongo que no sabía que había un evento.

Draco, por alguna extraña razón, sospechó que Granger, quien siempre sabía todo, había estado más que segura de que Sin Nombre estaría en esa librería. ¿Pero qué ganaba con hacerlos encontrarse? Sacudió la cabeza y dejó ese pensamiento a un lado.

Continuaron hablando durante la siguiente media hora, principalmente, sobre la guerra. Al finalizar ésta, Draco se había encontrado con Potter en varias ocasiones y todas habían comenzado de la misma manera: con uno de los dos molestando al otro. Pero después de las peleas iniciales, habían logrado comportarse, medianamente. Para Draco en especial no habría sido bueno continuar actuando como enemigo del 'Salvador del Mundo'.

Además, ya no tenía por qué hacerlo: Potter le había salvado la vida y había ayudado a sus padres a no ir a Azkaban. Y ya no tenían doce años. Con veintidós años, Draco no podía continuar actuando como un niño.

—¿Te agrada? —le preguntó Potter, repentinamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vivir aquí. Creí que era más probable que te hicieras Gryffindor a que decidieras vivir con Muggles.

Draco sonrió, traviesamente—. Los Gryffindor son peores —. Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado—. No quería seguir allí. Y los Muggles, por lo menos, no me quieren ver muerto. De hecho, me adoran.

No prosiguió, pero Potter interpretó bien sus palabras. Draco siempre había querido atención y admiración. Ahora, él era el Potter del Mundo Muggle, el joven muchacho a quien todos adoraban.

Tenía fama, dinero, fanáticos… Claro que nada de eso podía reemplazar a sus padres, pero ya se había resignado a vivir sin ellos. No obstante, estaba convencido de que no valía la pena vivir si no podía vivir bien. Y si la solución era vivir con Muggles, bueno, no tenía que ser el fin del mundo. A pesar de los rumores, él sí había aprendido varias lecciones durante la guerra y ya no era tan prejuicioso como en el pasado.

Durante muchísimos años había creído que los Muggles eran una inmunda plaga… y no se había equivocado, pues esos seres eran egoístas, avaros, codiciosos, celosos, mentirosos, vengativos. Demasiado parecidos a los Magos. Pero lo bueno era que los Muggles tenían tecnología y Draco había aprendido a enamorarse de ella. Podía pasar horas enteras navegando por Internet, leyendo lo mucho que la gente lo amaba. Sus novelas eran dueñas de , Livejournal y cientos de foros.

—¡Malfoy!

Se había distraído pensando en todos los beneficios de ser un autor tan popular y no se había dado cuenta de que Potter le estaba hablando.

—Bueno, ya me voy —anunció el moreno—. Suerte con tus libros… supongo.

Potter se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento. Entonces, Draco dejó de pensar sobre sí mismo y recordó algo que había leído en El Profeta, que continuaba comprando, por si acaso.

—Leí que te divorciaste.

El otro muchacho se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos, sin reparos.

—No iba a funcionar —. Al ver que Draco no decía nada, añadió—: ¿No vas a burlarte?

—No, supongo que el Mundo Mágico ya se debe haber burlado lo suficiente. ¿Te dejó por Finch-Fletchley? De maricón a maricón. Al menos es constante.

Y así fue cómo todo empezó.

Primero, negación.  
Pero Draco estaba seguro de que a Potter le iban más escobas que las Snitches.

Segundo, intento de golpe en la cara.  
Y Draco odiaba que la gente le tocara el rostro.

Tercero, varitas en alto.  
Draco no usaba la magia a menudo, pero nunca había dejado de estar alerta, en caso de un ataque.

—¿Qué harás, Potter?

Estaban parados a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada. La alfombra verde le recordaba a Draco que continuaba siendo un Slytherin y que si Potter no iba a atacar, entonces él lo haría.

—Nada —. Potter bajó su varita, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos. El verde brillaba violentamente y Draco sabía que eso ocurría cuando Potter estaba en verdad enfadado—. ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Puedes disfrutar de tu lindo departamento, fama y dinero. Pero no creas ni por un segundo que la gente te ama. Esa gente lee tus libros y sólo se interesa por ti porque escribes supuestamente bien y porque no te conocen. No te engañes. La gente a ama a Sin Nombre, no a ti. Si te conocieran, no te querrían ni un poco.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.

Draco se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.

* * *

_And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_

Las gotas de agua son cada vez más frías, mas no pueden herirlo. Se ha vuelto de piedra para dejar el dolor atrás y no seguir sufriendo.

Siete de Noviembre.

Todo comenzó bajo la lluvia… y también fue ahí donde todo terminó, pero no sin que antes ambos sufrieran la ira de la tormenta.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer :)_

- Ine  



	3. Capítulo x Tres

**Capítulo Tres**

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde ese siete de Noviembre, el día en que Draco había vuelto a encontrarse con Potter.

Como de costumbre, había habido una pelea y unas cuantas palabras hirientes.

Había continuado enojado con el Gryffindor durante días, pero al verlo de nuevo, otra vez en la librería, había olvidado ese enojo por un instante.

¿Acaso no habían sido certeras sus palabras? Nadie lo quería a él, sólo querían a Sin Nombre.

En ese momento había comprendido que el otro chico entendía exactamente cómo se sentía eso, porque a pesar de que a Draco no le agradara admitirlo, sabía que El Famoso Harry Potter era sólo una imagen, un imaginario colectivo. El verdadero Harry Potter era un chico más, uno que tenía claro que la gente sólo veía lo que quería ver.

Las masas no amaban a Harry, sino a Harry Potter… y tampoco a amaban a Draco, sino a Sin Nombre.

Quizás, después de todo, tenían algo más que el Quidditch en común.

Tras ese breve y necesario razonamiento, Draco se había acercado a Potter, una vez. Y una vez más, habían ido a su departamento para, como siempre, comenzar a discutir por una idiotez.

El pequeño ritual se había repetido durante semanas y cuando Draco quiso pensar al respecto, ya se encontraba próximo a festejar la Navidad.

Pasó la Noche Buena solo, encerrado en su habitación, leyendo las cartas que le habían enviado sus fans. Bebió un poco de champagne, se recostó sobre la cama y pasó el resto la velada mirando DVDs de adaptaciones de novelas de Stephen King, ansiosamente pensando en cómo serían las adaptaciones cinematográficas de sus propias historias.

A las tres o cuatro de la mañana, tras acabar la fantástica 'Misery', se puso de pie, caminó hacia su pequeño estudio y se sentó en su puff verde, con un cuaderno y una pluma en la mano.

Siempre que comenzaba a escribir, debía hacerlo a mano. La historia debía nacer de la tinta… Luego, cuando ya tenía la trama clara en su mente, podía seguirla en su ordenador.

Expandió el tamaño del puff con la varita y se recostó sobre él, observando el techo.

La habitación era un museo de inspiración para Draco: paredes grises, suelo negro, muebles elegantes y un mullido puff. En una esquina había un escritorio de tamaño moderado, acompañado por una cómoda silla. El ordenador negro, al que llamaba Mort, tenía una carpeta con bandas sonoras de John Williams y mucha música de Mozart y Puccini. Los demás archivos eran documentos de Word que él había clasificado por 'Sin Título', 'Terminado', 'Incompleto' e 'Interminable'.

Los 'Terminados' tenían copias en su otro ordenador, Rainey, que estaba en su alcoba. La mayoría eran historias cortas que en poco tiempo serían publicadas en un solo libro.

Los 'Incompletos' eran tres historias, entre ellas, una novela larga. Por el momento, no la iba a continuar, pero sí tenía en sus planes finalizarla para que luego fuese editada. Ya quería comenzar a leer fanfiction sobre sus dos nuevos protagonistas.

Y la carpeta 'Interminable' tenía un solo documento, uno que Draco no tocaba desde hacía años. Lo había empezado a escribir tras las muertes de sus padres, pero su inspiración lo había traicionado y ahora se sentía incapaz de continuarlo.

Pero como sí tenía todas las intenciones de seguir con sus otros proyectos, adoraba su estudio, cuyas paredes grises estaban decoradas por cuadros que él mismo había encargado hacer.

Eran ilustraciones de escenas que quería escribir. Verlas a todo color le ayudaba a plasmarlas en palabras. Cada cinco o seis días se veía obligado a remodelar, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a escribir rápido y, por ende, necesitaba escenas nuevas en sus paredes.

Llegado al caso de que las pinturas no surgieran efecto, tenía una extensa biblioteca con todos sus libros favoritos. De llegar a sentirse bloqueado, siempre podía buscar iluminación leyendo a los grandes. Pero eso no solía ocurrir, ya que la habitación y sus ganas de escribir eran suficientes.

¿Cómo no sentirse con deseos de escribir, si hasta el techo también lo inspiraba? Era negro y cuando se apagaban las luces, se podía ver cientos de estrellas en él.

Acostado sobre su puff, mirando la Constelación Draco sobre su cabeza, se sintió lo suficientemente motivado como para comenzar a escribir.

Por alguna extraña razón, los oscuros colores de la habitación no le generaban sensación de encierro, sino de inmensidad… Mirar las falsas estrellas sobre su cabeza le hacía creer que estaba él solo en el universo, en un no-lugar sin límites de espacio ni de tiempo. El negro era eterno e infinito, al igual que debía serlo su imaginación si quería triunfar y terminar sus escritos.

Estuvo toda la noche escribiendo y cuando llegó la media mañana, se sintió con ganas de ir a buscar una taza de té y algunas galletas. Al atravesar la sala de estar para llegar a la cocina, no pudo evitar notar que había un paquete al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Con el ceño fruncido, sujetó el paquete, removió el envoltorio verde y se encontró con un elegante cuaderno de color verde oscuro con detalles en plateado.

Sólo estaba acompañado por una pequeña tarjetita hecha de pergamino.

Malfoy:

_No sabía qué comprarte __(y __a Hermione)__-__… y después se me ocurrió que capaz te serviría un cuaderno así. Sólo tú podrás leer lo que está escrito allí y las hojas nunca se acaban._

Ojalá te guste… Hmm, bueno… Feliz Navidad.

- HP

Draco no sabía qué hacer primero: poner los ojos en blanco ante el texto tachado o dejar que el desconcierto se apoderara de él.

Potter le había regalado algo para Navidad.

Sí, era cierto que últimamente se estaban viendo mucho y ya no peleaban tanto. Unos meses atrás, jamás habría pensado que tener una larga conversación con su Indeseable Número Uno Personal podía ser posible y, menos aún, interesante.

Lo bueno de esto era que ya no se sentía tan tonto. Al menos, parecía que a Potter también le sentaba bien encontrarse con él, una o dos veces por semana, sólo para conversar.

Para Draco era entretenido porque aunque ya no tuviese doce años, molestar a Potter continuaba siendo una actividad sumamente liberadora. Y para el otro chico, de seguro, era bueno hablar con alguien diferente, para variar.

Por lo que le había contado, Draco había dilucidado que los únicos que lo trataban como a una persona normal eran sus amigos cercanos. Para el resto, era El Héroe, y como dirán en la web, For The Win. Potter no tenía intenciones de ser un Harry!FTW y quería que la gente lo entendiera… pero sus quejas y solicitudes de 'normalidad' siempre eran ignoradas.

Excepto por él, Draco. ¿Tratar a Potter como a la Realeza? ¡Ja! Potter era un inculto, semi-analfabeto, pseudo-Auror con anteojos feos y un terrible gusto literario. Ah, sí, había salvado al Mundo Mágico, pero… sinceramente, ¿Expelliarmus? Cualquier idiota podría haber hecho eso.

Lo que sí merecía más mérito era el hecho de que lo había salvado a él y había ayudado a sus padres. Sólo por eso Draco había decido hacer las paces. Más o menos.

Haciendo una nota mental para luego agradecerle el regalo, Draco llevó el cuaderno a su habitación y lo apoyó en su mesita de noche. Decidió que lo tendría ahí por si despertaba con ganas de anotar algo con urgencia.

Luego regresó a la cocina, por su té y galletas.

* * *

Un día después, le llegó una carta de Potter. Con el sobre en la mano, caminó hacia su estudio y se arrojó sobre su puff a leer.

_Malfoy:_

Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

Yo sigo esperando mi regalo.

- HP

PD: Creí que me ibas a decir que era horrible… O algo por el estilo. La Navidad te hizo mal. Estás demasiado amable.

* * *

_Potter:_

Que tú interpretes un "es el mejor regalo de la historia" como un "me gustó" sólo me da más herramientas para continuar llamándote idiota cada vez que te vea.

Hazte un favor: pídele a 'esa' un diccionario, busca la palabra 'sarcasmo' y luego hablamos.

Qué idiota.

D. M.

PD: Por el contrario, creo que tú fuiste el más afectado. Estás más lento que de costumbre. Y eso es decir mucho.

* * *

_Malfoy:_

¿Sabes que? Olvídalo.

* * *

_Potter:__  
__  
__¿Olvidar qué cosa?__  
__  
__D. M._

_PD: Es '¿sabes qu**é**?'_…_ TILDE, Potter. TILDE._

* * *

_Todo._

Es imposible hablar contigo.

Déjame adivinar. Tuviste cientos de regalos de Navidad… de personas que ni siquiera conoces.

¿Tienes algún amigo de verdad?

Eso creí.

- HP

* * *

Y se acabaron las cartas porque Draco no supo qué responder.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hablado con Gregory. Con Pansy y Blaise hablaba de vez en cuando, pero ya no eran tan cercanos como lo habían sido en el colegio.

A veces hablaba con su editor y… ¿los ordenadores contaban como amigos?

También era cierto que había tenido muchos regalos, pero, además de los de Pansy y Blaise, el cuaderno de Potter había sido el único de una persona conocida.

Draco no quería decirlo en voz alta porque admitirlo lo haría todo más real.

Estaba solo. Sus únicos amigos eran los personajes sobre los cuales escribía.

Hasta hacía poco, la soledad no le había molestado, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer continuar así.

Llegó Fin de Año y con él, una inmensa sensación de angustia. Las fiestas de Año Nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy siempre habían sido las mejores. Ya habían pasado años, pero Draco aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que no vería a su mamá con un hermoso vestido largo, siendo la carismática anfitriona que solía ser.

De hecho, el cambio de año, ni siquiera acarreaba una fiesta para Draco.

Todo el mundo festejaba… Él, por el contrario, estaba otra vez solo en su departamento, rodeado de las cartas de sus admiradores.

¿Patético?

Quizás sí necesitaba un amigo…

* * *

_But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you?_

El césped está húmedo y el cielo, gobernado por un gris similar al de los ojos de Draco.

La lluvia impide que las lágrimas sean las protagonistas. Y es mejor así, porque él se lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio: es de piedra y el dolor no puede herirlo.

Mentiras.

Unos pasos más y llegará, pero quiere ralentizar el momento porque sabe que al verlo, comprobará que no es de piedra y sí puede sufrir. Al verlo, la lluvia lo ahogará.

* * *

_  
__**Nota:**_

_(y __a Hermione)__ - Se supone que ese texto está tachado. La nota se ve así: h t t p : // 209 .85 .62 .24 /38 /139 /0/ p146753/ Nota_de_Harry_Regalo . j p g _

* * *

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer :)_

_- Ine _


	4. Capítulo x Cuatro

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same?_

Draco vivía en Burton Street, a pocas cuadras de la Estación King's Cross, y sabía que conducir desde Regent's Park hasta Highbury le demandaba unos veinte minutos porque no había un camino directo a Ronald's Road, calle en la cual se encontraba su café favorito, 'Le Peche Mignon'.

Pero con tan solo pensar en los riquísimos dulces franceses que aguardaban por él a veinte minutos de distancia, salió de su departamento un poco pasadas las nueve de la mañana, acompañado por un cuaderno y una lapicera (escribir con una pluma de verdad solía acaparar demasiado la atención de los Muggles).

Se subió a su auto y tomó Hastings Street, para pronto empezar a maldecir a un viejo inútil que no sabía aparcar. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a Mabledon, el trayecto se volvió más sencillo. Cruzó Euston Road, pensando en que debía escribir algo sobre autos, viajes… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa película que había visto, sobre un escritor que no salía de su auto?

Conduciendo por Pentonville Road, intentó recordar el nombre de la película, pues le podría servir de inspiración. Era 'Particles' de algo, pero no recordaba de qué.

Dos avenidas más y por fin llegó al número seis de Ronald's Road. Aparcó su auto y cuando entró al café, recordó el título: 'Particles of Truth'. Anotó en su cuaderno que debía verla de nuevo al regresar a su departamento.

Se sentó en una mesa con vista al exterior, ordenó un té y éclairs, y comenzó a pensar cómo formular el sexto capítulo de 'Sin Título – Volumen III'.

Estaba describiendo lo que pensaba Ewan sobre la 'Scherzo Tarantella', cuyas notas había escrito con sangre en la pared el asesino, cuando una taza de café _muy_ caliente cayó arriba de su hombro izquierdo, salpicando _sus_ notas y _su_ lapicera.

—Lo siento —dijo una voz y Draco la reconoció de inmediato.

Una vez que se limpió un poco la camisa y dejó de maldecir mentalmente, alzó el rostro y realizó una mueca de disgusto al ver a Potter.

—Torpe como de costumbre…

Potter se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy torpe. Que yo recuerde, tú eres el torpe que nunca puede atrapar la Snitch. Además, me disculpé, no lo hice a propósito.

—Claro. Seguramente lo hiciste para arruinar mi libro porque no soportas que sea famoso.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan egocéntrico. No me importa que seas famoso. Tú no me importas—. Y tras decir eso, se enderezó, y en voz alta y clara, dijo—: ¿Saben quién está en este café? Es el _famoso_ Sin Nombre, que me acaba de decir que está dispuesto a firmar autógrafos.

Como era de esperarse, la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus mesas y de manera sorprendentemente ordenada, a acercarse a él.

—Mi hija, Julie, lo adora, señor Sin Nombre. ¿Podría firmar esta servilleta para ella?

Draco sonrió cordialmente y al ver que Potter se escabullía entre la gente, con una sonrisa en su estúpido rostro, dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero debía retirarse.

—¡Ven aquí! —ordenó, una vez fuera del café, agradeciendo internamente estar en Inglaterra y no en América. Allí, los fans lo habrían devorado vivo. Era bueno que en los cafés, por lo general, sólo hubiese gente grande, en vez de adolescentes obsesivas.

—No me digas qué hacer, Malfoy.

Estaban en el medio de la vereda, llamando la atención de los transeúntes, de la misma manera que solían hacerlo en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Intenté ser bueno contigo —se sinceró Potter—, pero no hay caso. Eres un imbécil.

—¿Bueno? Querrás decir 'falso'… Enviándome un regalito, como si estuvieses en mi Flist.

Potter entornó los ojos, confundido—. ¿Qué?

—Una lista en la cual no estás. No somos amigos, Potter. Y es más, no quiero que lo seamos. Sí podemos hablar si quieres, pero no te ofendas cuando no te obsequie un lindo cuadernito con leoncitos para tu cumpleaños.

Era increíble que Potter lo pudiese enfurecer tanto. En realidad, no había hecho nada mal y, secretamente, a Draco le había gustado el cuaderno. Lo que no le gustaba era… Bueno, no sabía qué era, pero había algo que no le gustaba.

Y además de ese algo misterioso, tampoco le gustaba que Potter pudiese descifrarlo con tanta facilidad. Jamás habían sido amigos y con unas breves conversaciones semanales, Potter había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba solo y que, en el fondo, le molestaba.

Maldito Potter.

¿Quién le había dado permiso para entrometerse en su subconsciente?

—Mira… Está bien, fui innecesariamente sarcástico y tú, más susceptible que una quinceañera con acné. Hagamos las paces —. Continuar con el numerito 'Somos Inmaduros Y No Nos Importa' no los iba a llevar a ningún lado y por eso, luego agregó—: ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? Tengo la nueva película de 'El Señor de los Anillos'.

El moreno dudó con la mirada, pero luego musitó un 'bueno'.

Se subieron al auto de Draco y regresaron a su departamento.

Una vez en la sala de estar, Draco preguntó—: ¿qué hacías ahí?

—¿Ahí, dónde?

—En 'Le Peche Mignon'. No sabía que te iba lo francés.

—Quizás me va más de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Draco frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, pero no replicó nada.

Miraron la película en completo silencio y cuando Draco no soportó más la ausencia de conversación, decidió que haría algo al respecto. Potter no era muy conversador y sólo hablaba mucho cuando algo lo exaltaba. Draco sonrió.

—Entonces, Potter, ¿eres gay o no? —preguntó en el momento exacto en que Sam abrazaba a su amado Sr. Frodo.

Potter se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo y tras toser un poco, se puso muy, muy colorado.

A Draco realmente no le importaba que Potter fuese gay, pero sí le gustaba molestarlo. Además, en caso de que lo fuese, no habría verdaderos problemas, porque él también lo era… O había sido. Ya ni podía recordar la última vez que había estado con alguien en el sentido íntimo de la palabra.

¿Leer fics lemon contaba como sexo?

—Ern, no —fue la evidentemente falsa respuesta del otro muchacho.

—¿Y la valentía Gryffindor, dónde está? Vamos, vamos, Potter. No engañas a nadie —le regañó Draco, sentándose más cómodo en el sillón—. Siempre supe que eras gay.

Potter hizo un intento patético por levantar una sola ceja.

—¿Cho Chang? Le faltaba un poco de barba y era todo un macho. Ni hablar de tu amigo… Y después hablan de Sam y Frodo. Y seamos honestos, Potter, ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso te rechazó algún otro Weasley y buscaste un ejemplar parecido?

—No me gusta esta conversación. Sigamos mirando la película.

—A mí, en cambio, me interesa mucho esta conversación. ¿Cómo llegaremos a llevarnos bien si ni siquiera conozco tus preferencias?

—No es una preferencia.

Entonces, Draco sonrió, triunfante. Esa era la típica respuesta de un individuo gay que no quería serlo.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Casarte con alguna Tonks? Suele ser la solución para el 'problema'.

La expresión de Potter le indicó a Draco que desconocía por completo la verdadera sexualidad de su admirado Remus Lupin.

Tras el shock inicial, Potter admitió que lo tendría que haber sospechado ("Hablaba mucho sobre Sirius y le pedía a Tonks que luciera como él…")

—¿Y tú cómo te enteraste?

—¿Acaso no se supone que tenemos un radar para esas cosas?

Así fue cómo se rompió el hielo. A partir de ese momento, en el que supo que Draco también era gay, Potter comenzó a comportarse de manera más relajada, ya que ahora sabía que Draco no iba a utilizar su sexualidad como un arma para torturarlo durante el resto de la eternidad.

—No me molesta ser… ya sabes, gay, pero no quiero que la gente lo sepa. Rita Skeeter me enloquecería si se enterara.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección:

—No diré nada.

—Gracias. Lo que pasa es que si la gente llega a enterarse, jamás me dejará en paz y tengo la esperanza de que todos terminen olvidándose de mí.

—Claro, y eso no pasará si sale a la luz que te gusta chupar-

—¡Malfoy!

—Sólo bromeaba —sonrió Draco.

Y continuó bromeando durante el resto de la mañana, ya que ahora Potter estaba más conversador. Era evidente que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Hablaron entretenidamente sobre la película, hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar y ordenaron una pizza. Potter se sorprendió cuando Draco le confesó que jamás cocinaba… Salvo que utilizar el microondas contara como cocinar.

Comieron la pizza, con un poco de Firewhisky (porque Draco se había quedado sin Cerveza de Manteca y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ir a comprar más), y miraron un capítulo de 'Buffy, la Caza Vampiros', comentando un supuesto parecido entre Spike y Draco ("Claro que no. _Yo_ soy un rubio _natural_").

—¿Sabes qué, Potter? —inquirió Draco, casi dos horas más tarde, con un hablar claramente influenciado por la bebida alcohólica que, como por encantamiento, parecía no acabarse.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad nunca te odié. La verdad es que me molestó que no quisieras ser mi amigo —le confesó, señalando al techo con un dedo—. El techo está muy alto. Y aunque no lo creas, sí quería ser tu amigo… Potter, ¿por qué el techo está tan alto?

La abrupta declaración tomó por sorpresa a Potter, quien evidentemente no supo qué decir durante varios segundos (o quizás no puedo coordinar sus pensamientos con sus cuerdas vocales). Cuando por fin se sintió capaz de hablar, observó a Draco con una mirada curiosa y dijo—: Bueno, insultando a Ron no ibas a ganarte mi confianza. Y no sé, capaz no es tan alto y nosotros nos estamos achicando.

Draco le echó un último vistazo al techo, para luego encogerse de hombros y musitar—: Pero es mi naturaleza, Potter, no puedo luchar contra mis deseos más innatos.

—¿Insultar a Ron es tu deseo más innato? Qué deseo tan idiota… —Potter puso los ojos en blanco, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a los parloteos sin sentido de Draco. O tal vez estaba tan borracho que no se enteraba de nada.

—Perdí toda una mañana de escritura por tu culpa. Lo pagarás muy caro —advirtió Draco, mientras intentaba utilizar su varita para limpiar la mesa y lo único que lograba era romper algunos platos—. Vete así puedo seguir escribiendo. Y ni se te ocurra volver a arrojarme café encima-

Potter se puso de pie de manera tosca y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Momentos antes de retirarse, volvió a escuchar la voz de Draco:

—Te enviaré el importe total de mi pobre indefensa ropa que estropeaste.

El moreno se retiró con una mueca en la cara y Draco pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la idea de ser amigo de Potter no era tan mala.

Pero su reflexión se interrumpió rápidamente porque Potter estaba golpeando la puerta. El idiota había olvidado su varita, la chaqueta y cómo Aparecerse.

—Inútil —gruñó Draco, enfadado —. Bueno, no sé… Toma un taxi.

—No quiero tomar un taxi —se quejó Potter, arrojándose en el sillón donde había estado sentado—. Creo que dormiré un rato.

Draco se rascó un poco la cabeza, volvió a mirar el techo, y luego hizo una mueca—. Duerme en la calle.

—No quiero.

Lo único que le faltaba. Potter era un borracho sumamente caprichoso. Y él no tenía paciencia para lidiar con los caprichos de ningún borracho… Sin embargo, tampoco tenía ganas de pelear… Además, de cierta forma, era gracioso que Potter nunca le hiciera caso, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: reírse.

Potter lo observó, un poco divertido y después cerró los ojos, pidiendo un poco de silencio porque quería dormir.

Y a Draco eso también le pareció muy gracioso. Se rió a carcajadas durante un rato, hasta que olvidó por qué reía… Y nada era más gracioso que eso.

Reír le hacía doler las costillas, por lo cual decidió tranquilizarse y auto-jurarse que no volvería a beber alcohol (al menos, no en presencia de Potter).

Con caminar errático, llegó a su escritorio y se arrojó en el puff. Quiso levantarse para buscar algún papel, pero no tuvo suficiente voluntad para moverse. Y así, se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer :)_

_- Inefable _


End file.
